Rewind
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Heart crushed. That was how she felt, because it was too late to tell him she loved him. It was too late to push rewind.


So since I was in a rush yesterday when I posted this, I didn't notice that I didn't save it and just went on ahead and put it up without telling you guys some things. Advice on writing Brennan would be really handy to me since Ihave tons of story ideas that involve her and it's hard for me to get into her mind set. I think it's because she's a genius. Anyway, the song in the italics is Diane Birch's Rewind. Awesome song, and it's story goes right with it in case you were wondering. I like to sync songfics for some reason. I guess it just flows.

* * *

She shouldn't feel bad. She honestly and truly shouldn't, but she did. She couldn't help it, though. She couldn't help but feel bad about everything that happened between them: turning him down, letting him go, letting him move on.

She felt so many emotions, too many to compartmentalize; anger, sadness, jealousy; and she felt them on so many different levels. She'd say it was heart breaking, but hearts can't break, no matter how close it felt.

_There are many things _

_That I would like to say to you_

She wished she could tell him all the things she wanted to.

_But I don't have the words in my head_

But she could bring herself to tell him. She couldn't form the words.

_Days are passing by _

_And all the leaves are changing too_

She messed up, probably the best thing in her life.

_But time won't change the things unsaid_

Now he was the best thing in someone else's, or he'd better be the best.

_Cause everything is_

_Different now _

Any woman would be lucky to have Seeley Booth in their life.

_I'd really like to_

_Tell you how_

_How I_

And if not, they were a fool.

_I wanted you here by my side_

Like she was…

_I know what I said_

_But I lied_

…and still is.

_It looked like I laughed_

_But I cried_

Because she was afraid.

_Oh, I wish I could push rewind_

Afraid to love him, to have the best. She didn't deserve him. He was too good for her and he deserved better. Better than someone who couldn't gamble with her heart. Who couldn't take the risk.

_Oh, stupid pride it just can't hide_

_The holes inside my heart_

_Cause I need you here with me_

She strongly believed that fact.

_Oh, I wish that I could take it back_

_I'd go back to the start_

_And tell you all the things that I feel_

No matter how much she cared about him…

_Cause everything is_

…loved him.

_Different now I'd_

Did she love him? God… she did.

_Really like to tell you how_

Temperance Brennan loved Seeley Booth.

_How I_

_I wanted you here by my side_

He made her love him.

_I know what I said_

_But I lied_

She was actually in love with someone.

_It looked like I laughed_

_But I cried_

She chuckled pitiably at that fact.

_Cause I wish I could push rewind_

She stood from her table, and left the restaurant; rubbing her eyes a bit hoping she didn't look how she felt. Like she was about to cry. That feeling creeping up inside her, the loneliness and sadness of the thought that wandered in the back of her mind that maybe… maybe she wasn't his anymore. His girl, though she hated to admit she wanted to belong to him… She wanted to be his.

So there she stood.

_I saw you on the corner holding_

_Hands with someone new_

Watching the man who made her love him.

_Happy as a boy could be_

With another woman.

_Love was in your eyes and yeah _

_She looked the same way too_

Looking at him the way she only wished she could.

_It's funny that was almost me_

She turned and walked the opposite way.

_Oh, now I_

_I wanna be there by your side_

She couldn't bring herself to watch them any longer.

_I know what I said_

_But I lied_

It would tear her heart out to walk past that scene.

_Oh, I wanted to laugh_

_But I cried_

_Cause it's too late to push rewind_

She stared down at the sidewalk as she walked home, trying to calm herself. It felt as if a lump was caught in her throat and she couldn't breathe. She hated that this could be exactly how he felt when she turned him down.

_I know what I said_

_But I lied_

She never meant to hurt him. She couldn't take the gamble because she couldn't bear to crush his heart. Heart crushed. That was how she felt, because it was too late to tell him she loved him. It was too late to push rewind.

* * *

A lot of people are saying that Brennan seems cold this season and they hate this season, but I think this was bound to happen. She's heart crushed and of course she's going to go back to her old way of dealing with feelings! She's going to compartmentalize and put on a smile. I'd love to see her and Angela talk though. I like Hannah, I just don't like that she's ruining my B&B! Oh, this was my first Bones story! Awesome Sauce!


End file.
